Why
by Stars of Gold
Summary: "Nakatsu... why do you love Kayashima?"  NakaKaya


**Why**

* * *

><p>"Why the hell would anyone throw Komari-san away for <em>Kayashima<em>?" asked Noe at the lunch table one day, scrunching his nose up. "It's not that Kayashima isn't good-looking or anything, it's just that he's... well, he's a _he_."

Kayashima calmly went on eating his lunch, but Nakatsu shrugged, brushing it off with an easy, "Taiki's better at soccer."

This earned a collective snort from everyone around the lunch table. "Kayashima's very, very bad at soccer," Sekime reminded Nakatsu. "Did you forget the last time we had to play soccer for PE?"

"He missed the goal when it was three feet away and broke three windows in the process," said Nakao, cringing.

Nakatsu shrugged. "Still better than Komari," he said, stealing a mini-octopus from Kayashima's bento lunch. "She missed the ball entirely the whole time I tried to teach her."

"How long did you try to teach her?"

"Half an hour."

"Wow."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Nakatsu, <em>why<em> would you give _Komari_ up for _Kayashima_?" asked Sekime, resting his head on his chin in an obvious bad mood.

"Sekime, your aura is very gray," said Kayashima from next to Nakatsu. "Did something bad happen?"

"He just broke up with Erika-chan," said Nakao by way of explanation, sliding into the seat next to Sekime.

"Ah," said Nakatsu.

"Why would you give up a beautiful woman for a _man_?" Sekime wailed, letting his head fall to the table with a thunk.

"Because," said Nakatsu with a large grin. "Taiki looks prettier in a dress."

"...He's a guy," Sekime reminded him, looking up.

"...But I kind of see your point," said Nakao thoughtfully, tapping his chin. "Komari-san's figure is a little heavier than the ideal ballroom dress would pull off well. With a little stuffing, Kayashima would look like a real woman."

"I know, right?" Nakatsu agreed enthusiastically.

"Don't get any ideas, you two," said Kayashima bluntly, reading a book. "I have every right to withdraw any and every privilege you currently enjoy as my boyfriend at any time."

"We weren't getting any ideas! Right, Nakao?" Nakatsu said quickly.

"Well, actually, I–"

Nakatsu jabbed the smaller boy sharply with his elbow and hissed a threat in his ear.

"-wasn't getting any ideas at all," finished Nakao, giving Nakatsu a dirty look.

Kayashima didn't say anything, simply turned a page of his book calmly.

"This guy," said Nakatsu, jabbing his thumb in Kayashima's direction. "He's really smug under that poker face."

"Hush, Shuichi."

* * *

><p>"I know you're giving us excuses, Nakatsu," said Nakao one fine Sunday when their usual group was chatting in the dining area about anything and everything under the sky. "But no more! You've always been straight, so what suddenly made you want to chase after Kayashima?"<p>

Nakatsu tilted his head to the side. "Well, it all began one day when I came home from soccer practice and found Taiki doing yoga..."

Kayashima blinked and looked up from the popsicle he was eating. "Ah. I remember. It was that day, huh?"

"Yes. _That_ day. You remember. Anyway, I didn't know before that Taiki could –can– do a full split, a perfectly arched bridge and a very interesting bend that looked painful– all with a serene look of peace on his face."

"A – a full split?" repeated Nakao, eyes wide.

"In any direction," said Nakatsu, winking lecherously. "Which is more than I can say for Komari."

"I taught her the split," said Kayashima suddenly. "Last week. She was learning a formation for the Hibari Four and it required her to do a split, so she came to me for help."

"Ah," said Nakatsu, stealing a bite of Kayashima's popsicle. "Did she succeed?"

"Yes. She is naturally flexible."

"Not as flexible as you, of course," said Nakatsu, pressing a kiss to Kayashima's cheek affectionately.

"Of course. I've been training for years. No amateur can match that level," said Kayashima in a very matter-of-fact manner, completely ignoring the others who had looked away awkwardly when Nakatsu'd planted a kiss on his cheek (with the exception of Sano, who just looked on like nothing was wrong).

"Mmhmm. Plus, look," added Nakatsu, nodding towards his boyfriend.

Kayashima had returned his attention to the popsicle. He had a habit of sucking the flavor out of popsicles before eating the ice, and unfortunately, in the time that he took to do so, the popsicle would melt a bit, thus forcing Kayashima to lick up the liquid before it made his hand sticky.

"Taiki enjoys popsicles and has one every day," said Nakatsu, pinching his nose in an attempt to stop his nosebleed. "It was only a matter of time before something happened."

"...I see your point," said Sekime, staring.

"Yes, very clearly," said Noe, also staring.

Even Sano was staring at Kayashima, blushing ever so slightly.

"...I have to find Nanba-sempai!" exclaimed Nakao, grabbing a popsicle on his way out.

Kayashima looked up. "He's in the garden!" he called to Nakao, then turned to the group of boys who were still staring at him and blinked. "Why is everyone staring...?"

* * *

><p>"So tell me, Shuichi, why is it you're with me when Komari-san would be so much more socially acceptable?" Kayashima practically purred as he straddled Nakatsu on the taller boy's bed.<p>

"Because I love you," said Nakatsu, kissing the smaller boy softly. "I love you."

Kayashima smiled. "I love you too, Shuichi."

* * *

><p>Review. My first NakaKaya ever. :D<p>

~Stars of Gold


End file.
